To Duel or Not to Duel
by Captain Compass
Summary: A more desperate and smarter Harry responds to Voldemort's challenge to a duel in a most unusual way. Canon. Not a part of my Honestly Harry series. One shot


To Duel or Not to Duel

(A.N. Words taken directly from The Goblet of Fire are underlined.)

Harry was still in shock and reeling mentally, physically and emotionally at what had happened since he and Cedric had decided to take the Tri-Wizard Cup. It was a nightmare Harry wished that he would soon wake up from. The two Champions had been transported far away from the magical maze to land in an unknown cemetery. They had been immediately ambushed by Peter Pettigrew; Cedric was dead now and Harry could not have been more filled with remorse and anger. A very frustrating combination.

Even worse was the fact that Tom Riddle had taken some of his blood for a dark ritual, resurrecting a proper(?) body to continue his reign of terror on magical Britain. Harry was even panicking a little bit that Voldemort would kill him out of hand for doing the impossible and surviving the killing curse all those years ago. Nothing to do with it now but try to be brave and face the consequences. But at least one thing had held true to history; Lord Voldemort had to boast and bolster himself in eyes of the other Death Eaters that had responded to his signal. It gave Harry a little time to think while the Dark Lord addressed his Inner Circle who had responded to his summons.

"It was foolish of anyone to assume that this mere boy could ever have any power greater than mine" said Voldemort. "But I want to make there to be no mistakes in anyone's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now. No Dumbledore to protect him and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be in no doubt as to who is the stronger."

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand." _(Chapter 33 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)_

Harry was cut down by Pettigrew and the sudden release caught Harry unprepared. He landed on his injured leg and fell completely flat. He slowly struggled to his feet while Wormtail retrieved Harry's wand from where it had fallen. While Harry was still trying to regain his balance, his wand was roughly thrust into his hands by the turncoat. Harry checked it quickly for damage but couldn't see any. It felt good to hold his own wand again even thought he had only been separated from it for a short while. He felt a surge of magic and confidence just possessing his own wand.

Harry noticed that the Death Eaters present had moved into a circle surrounding Voldemort and himself. 'Must be a lot of confidence in that this fight will be very short' Harry thought sadly.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort in a mocking voice.

Harry didn't reply but tried remembering all the spells that he knew. He had no reason to think that the snake-faced Voldemort would not hesitate to use any of the Unforgivable Curses that Alistor Moody showed in class. It might be a quick ending, but Harry was determined to fight the murderer of his parents as best he could. There was nowhere else to go and no other strategy to follow. He wouldn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Ron, Hermione and all his other friends. He felt that he owed them at least that.

'Owed…owed? Why is that coming to me now out of all times?' Harry thought.

'Unless…..?' Harry was suddenly glad that Hermione had been very voracious in reading about magical customs and practices. She and Harry had asked a lot of questions about the magical world that Ron and Neville had patiently answered. Especially after the encounter with the basilisk in their second year.

Harry was brought back to the present by Tom's next words. "We bow to each other Harry as a measure of respect for our opponent." Voldemort bent a little but didn't move his eyes off Harry for even a split second.

"Surely you can follow the forms… Dumbledore would be disappointed in your lack of manners boy. Bow to Death…"

Voldemort's chosen inner circle were laughing at him, but Harry didn't have the time or luxury to react to that. He bit the inside of his cheek at hearing the insult that he had always received from his Uncle and Aunt at 4 Privet Drive. He straightened up as best he could. "I don't think I will bow to a half-blood pretender that attacks people in the dead of night and kills the purebloods that he professes to be fighting for _TOM_. You don't respect me, and I don't respect you. I've already defeated you. Once as an infant, then when you possessed Quirrell during my first year at Hogwarts and your diary in my second year. I'd hate to say your obsessed but …"

"**I said you would bow!"** Harry watched Voldemort raise his wand and recognized the spell he threw at him as the Imperius Curse. Harry ducked under it and heard it impact one of the Death Eaters that was standing directly behind him. Harry didn't look to who had been hit by the spell or what it had done.

"Stand still and take your punishment Harry Potter! What would your dear departed mother and father say about your attitude?"

"They would probably be upset that I hadn't already come over there and kick you in the bollocks. But I will acknowledge the formalities of this duel; I don't want anybody to claim afterwards that I ran away crying." Harry nodded his head slightly but watched his opponent warily. He wouldn't put it pass Tom Marvalo Riddle to jump the gun and try to waylay him like Draco did at school.

"And now… we duel Harry Potter. I will even be generous and allow you the first spell."

'Well, here goes nothing' Harry thought. He turned a little sideways to reduce the target Voldemort had to shoot at and raised his wand. His voice rang out instead of casting a spell. His voice, to his surprise, was steadier than he thought it could ever be, considering these circumstances.

_"I, Harry James Potter, on this 24th day of June 1995, do claim that the deeds performed in this last hour are a misuse of magic and dark. I now declare that there is a life debt owed to me by Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort for the ritual that has transpired this day. So say I, So mote it be!" Harry's wand lit up in response to his declaration._

There was shocked silence for a second from the Death Eaters and then a roar of rage rebounded across the cemetery from different Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort threw back his head and laughed. "You think a silly vow will keep you from my vengeance, Potter? Lucius, punish him!"

Lucius Malfoy, removing his mask, strutted forward to stand away from the other Death Eaters. He made a low bow toward Voldemort but then turned to face the thorn that had been in his side for years. "Don't worry little Potter. You will hurt for a little while, but you will recover to properly die at the hands of the Dark Lord. _**Crucio!**_"

The pain curse left Malfoy's wand and Harry was about to dodge aside but something impossible happened. The spell curved upward and into a loop and headed back to its source. Lucius Malfoy, shocked and confused, had neither Harry's reflexes nor his quick thinking. The Cruciatus Curse blew by Malfoy's wand and impacted him. Lucius Malfoy was thrown backward to the ground and lie shaking and screaming in pain. There were a lot of other wands suddenly pointed at him; most in shock and a few in fear Harry was pleased to note. Voldemort looked down to where Malfoy was lying and then shook his head. "Rather surprising. It seems Potter that my friend Lucius has paid for this supposed life debt you claim. We will continue the duel."

As the Death Eaters lowered their wands, Harry raised his again_. "I, Harry James Potter, on this 24__th__ day of June 1995, do claim that the deeds performed this night are a misuse of power and dark. I now declare that there is a blood debt owed to me by Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort for the ritual which has taken place. So say I, So mote it be!" _

This drew a gasp from the Death Eaters as they saw Harry's wand light up again. They looked back and forth between the young man and the most powerful (they believed) sorcerer in the world. Voldemort was shaking his head in denial. "You will die now Harry Potter. I think hanging your body from the Great Doors at Hogwarts will be ample warning to the rest of the magical world that I have returned and that no one shall defeat me."

Harry raised one of the two shields he could conjure and expected that his first spell offer had been withdrawn. He stood nervously with his wand pointed back at Voldemort. The snake-like being raised his wand and Harry could see the red eyes glowing with unmeasurable power. _"Avada Ke…Ke. Kedav.."_

Harry looked carefully at Voldemort and his apparent trouble casting the Killing Curse at him. The ivory bone wand started shaking, and Voldemort finally clasped both his hands to it to try and steady it. It didn't help and soon it appeared that the wand was controlling the wand owner. Voldermort finally lowered his arm with a growl and looked at his wand as if it had suddenly betrayed him. _**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE POTTER? WHAT MADNESS HAVE YOU CREATED?" **_

Harry ducked behind the nearest headstone and watched as the Death Eaters and their leader tried their wands with lesser spells and charms. Everything appeared to be normal, but no one seemed to be able launch any damaging spell in Harry's direction. Even Malfoy, as he shakily got to his feet, was only scowling at Harry but his expression also contained a lot of confusion and residual pain.

The Death Eaters immediately gathered around Voldemort. There was a short hushed discussion and then everyone turned quickly and apparated away. Harry drew a long breath in relief and stood up slowly. He expected another attack at any second but after he looked around carefully for 5 full minutes, he started feeling a little safer. Harry limped over to Cedric's body and knelt beside it.

"I'm so sorry Cedric. You didn't deserve this; I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to save you. It's all my fault. I…I.."

As much as Harry wanted to leave this place, he felt that it would look very bad for him if he showed up with a dead body. He conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note. He put a sticking charm on it and fastened it to Cedric's chest. It would hardly be missed there. Harry was absolutely devastated about the death of his Hufflepuff friend. While shedding tears, he raised Cedric's hand up slowly and levitated the Tri-Wizard Cup into it carefully. He watched as the cup and Cedric silently disappeared.

Harry drank a little water from his wand with the _Aguementi_ spell and then doused his head under the running water for a second. He was a little more than tired because of his injuries and the emotional toll on his spirit. Deciding to rest a bit before trying to figure out how to get back to Hogwarts, Harry found a nearby slab to sit on. He apologized to the name on the stone but gracelessly lowered himself down to sit and rest.

It was in this position that Dumbledore and Fawkes found him 10 minutes later. Harry had rolled off the concrete pad at the first sounds in the darkness since the Death Eaters had left. His wand was mostly steady as he pointed at the new intruders but he lowered his wand quickly and found that Fawkes was soon perched on his shoulder. He started singing a melody that brought some cheer to him and removed a bit of the tiredness from his body.

"You've given everyone a bit of worry Harry since you and Mr. Diggory disappeared. I believe that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are planning on chaining themselves to you to prevent any such occurrences from happening in the future. Do you wish to explain what happened now or wait until we return to school?"

"I think later sir. I would only like to tell the story only once and Cedric's parents certainly need to learn how his death happened firsthand from me."

"Very well; grab Fawkes tailfeathers and we will return to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall and the other judges are trying to sort out the uproar that the unexpected death of Mr. Diggory has caused. I'm sure the DMLE has been called in by now to help settle everyone down."

Harry nodded but turned away when Fawkes fluttered toward him. "Sorry Fawkes, but I need a moment or two to finish some business I have started." The phoenix retreated, ending up perched on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Harry?"

"I've followed the forms as best as I have been told them. I'm not sure this will work sir, but I have to try." Harry walked over to a clear space in the cemetery and raised his wand in the air one more time. Dumbledore lifted his wand in a guarding move as he had no idea what the 4th year was talking about _"I, Harry James Potter, declare at this time the existence of a magical debt owed to me by Tom Marvolo Riddle, also going by the name of Lord Voldemort. So say I, So mote it be!"_

Dumbledore nodded at the glow that appeared on the tip of Harry's wand while Fawkes flew off to perch in a nearby oak tree. Harry drew a couple of deep breathes to steady himself and looked over to Dumbledore who nodded encouragingly. Harry spoke out once again_: "There are now 3 debts owed to me of blood, magic and life by Tom Marvalo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. I require that the payment of these debts byTom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, will only be properly settled by the forfeiture of ALL HIS MAGIC and magical knowledge from this moment on! So say I, So mote it be!"_

Harry didn't see his wand light up as he dropped it suddenly and raised both hands to his forehead. He had barely finished the last syllable of the oath before he was suddenly screaming in intense pain. The scar was throbbing, hurting even far worse now than the mere presence of Riddle/Voldemort had ever been! Harry lost control of his body to the pain and fell to the ground. Both his hands were covering his scar, pressing it with all his strength to try and relieve the excruciating torment!

"_**Arrrgghh!" **_Harry continued screaming out in agony again and again and the last thing he saw before he passed out was both Dumbledore and Fawkes rushing toward him.

…_..HP …..HP…..HP_

…_..HP …..HP_

…_..HP_

Harry came slowly back to consciousness. He was still confused about what he had done to him and what happened afterwards. Despite the urge to keep sleeping Harry relied on his senses to check things around him; just in case he was again in the custody of the Death Eaters or Voldemort:

_Smell _– the scent of disinfectants, clean crisp linens and a mild tang of potions were identified, and Harry somehow knew that he was probably back in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing under the care Madame Pomfrey once again. In his favorite and usual bed close to her office.

_Hearing_ – the quiet buzz of a number of hushed voices through silencing charms let Harry know that there was at least the usual number of people waiting for him to wake up. The singing of Fawkes in the graveyard played in his memory and gave him a small surge of happiness. A soft hoot somewhere above his head let him know that Hedwig knew he was conscious again.

_Injuries _– Methodically starting at his toes and working upward, Harry felt for any wounds, pains or any other signs of stress or bleeding. Amazingly, Harry felt good. No pain in his injured leg or his scar. Better than good; the constant ache from the trademark scar was somehow gone and a feeling of lightness and new energy had replaced it. Harry also realized with a surprise that his hand was being held, the fingers of someone else interlocked with his. It was a feminine hand, small and warm, so Harry guessed it was either Hermione or maybe Ginny. He felt embarrassed, as usual, at the attention being paid to him. Giving the hand he held a small squeeze Harry smiled at the familiar voice he heard in response. "_Harry!_ _Can you hear me? Someone, go tell Madame Pomfrey_ _that Harry is coming around!"_

He heard cheering and someone heading off for the mediwitch's office. Harry slowly and carefully opened his eyes as he didn't want to immediately hear Hermione's voice berating him for getting in trouble once again. There were a lot of people crowded around his bed.

'Wait a minute!' Harry thought. He could see clearly! He moved his free hand to his face and felt around to see if someone had slipped his glasses on while he was sleeping. They hadn't; Harry saw his glasses lying on the bedside tray. He looked over at Hermione and she nodded at him. Harry was puzzled but went back to looking around. Most of the Weasleys were here of course and he saw Professor McGonagall with a small smile on her face.

Harry then couldn't see anything else as someone suddenly jumped on him, restricting his vision to some familiar brown locks. Confusion again was the first response Harry felt as he carefully hugged Hermione back. She was crying and shaking and didn't seem to want to ever let him go. Harry raised his head up a little as he rubbed Hermione's back and reassured her that he really was alright now. He suddenly caught a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Granger to his right side and smiled back at them when they looked at him. They were grinning also.

Hermione was still carrying on, but her crying had subsisted a bit into long sobs with some muttering into his chest. Harry was about to lift Hermione up a little as he knew she would be more than a little mortified at the position she was displaying in front of witnesses.

Someone else, however, took care of that situation before Harry could do anything. Harry and Hermione both winced at hearing Madame Pomfrey's voice. "**MISS GRANGER**, YOU WILL **LET GO OF** MR. POTTER IMMEDIATELY! He's just suffered another traumatic event and he will not recover any sooner if you don't let him breathe!"

A pair of gentle hands lifted Hermione up by the shoulders and Harry couldn't help but blush at the look Mrs. Granger gave him. She winked quickly at him and led Hermione back toward her father. Harry watched as Mr. Granger gave her a quick hug but then held on to her when Hermione spun around to look back at him. Harry saw the tear tracks on her face and quickly shut his eyes to prevent looking at the horrible scare he had caused her.

Madame Pomfrey wasted no time addressing the many visitors that were gathered around Harry's bed. "**Out! Out!** Everyone out of the room and let me examine Mr. Potter without any further delays. Everyone includes **you** **Headmaster**! If he is up to it, I will allow a few visitors at a time to visit him. He needs rest, I am sure of that."

"Actually, I feel pretty go..." Harry started but found himself talking to everyone's backs as everyone hurried out of the doors of the medical infirmary. Madame Pomfrey watched until no one else was in the room but then made a motion with her wand. A couple of privacy screens moved into position bracketing his cot. Harry looked up into the mediwitch's eyes and started to explain what happened.

Madame Pomfrey cut him off abruptly. "I don't know what you did Mr. Potter, but your medical condition has confused me and a couple of Senior Healers from St. Mungos."

"Healers? Here? How long was I out?"

"Its been 2 and a ½ days since Dumbledore and Fawkes returned you here. Most of your injuries I could immediately heal: a broken nose that resulted from the falling the Headmaster saw you take, a cracked tibia, and four bruised ribs. As for your scar, the headmaster has told me that Fawkes cried some tears into it when it burst open. It has faded away most and is almost unnoticeable now. The Headmaster may explain the few theories he has about that and your improvement in vision."

Harry frowned "Burst open? But the other injuries should have taken a couple of hours based one my prior visits here. What made it longer by two…"

"A situation that required me putting you into a magical coma. It may have been serious but thank Merlin your magic stabilized after 48 hours. I have never seen anyone's magical core level be so erratic without the presence of a poison or traumatic physical injuries."

"Oh" Harry said as he tried to wrap his mind around another mystery. Madame Pomfrey had been casting diagnostic spells while she was informing Harry of the injuries he had sustained while in the maze and cemetery. "I have good news Mr. Potter. You are as healthy now as you have ever been while here at Hogwarts. But I am not releasing you yet."

'Of course not' Harry thought to himself. 'Nothing that simple or direct.'

The mediwitch patted Harry on the shoulder with a small smile. "You need to take a blood replenishing potion and maybe a Pepper-Up. I just want you to rest up overnight and I'll keep monitoring your magical core. Just in case it starts wobbling again."

Harry couldn't help but snicker. "Is that a medical term Madame Pomfrey? Wobbling?"

"Clear enough for explaining to your friends and classmates I believe. I will allow you visitors, but I suspect the Headmaster would like to talk to you first. I'll send for a tray for you; I'm almost sure a growing teenager will be feeling a little bit hungry after a couple of days without food. Do **not** bolt your food; eating like the youngest Mr. Weasley will probably result in more potions and a longer bed rest."

"I've never…" Harry started indignantly.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and surprisingly giggled at Harry in amusement. He settled down and tried to find a more comfortable position to talk to Dumbledore about what had happened during and after the encounter with Riddle. He wondered why his eyes were healed up after all these years; maybe the scar disappearing had something to do with that….

Coming back from fetching others, Madame Pomfrey went directly into her office. In a small group behind her he saw the people he expected to explain to first. Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Remus Lupin. The last rushed over to embrace Harry in long hug and whispered in Harry's ear that Sirius had been notified and was now heading to Hogwarts. Harry had a mild panic attack at that but was told that it would be explained shortly.

Harry was puzzled as Remus retreated to stand with the others but saw two other people that must have come in at the end. There was a female Auror that had bubblegum pink hair and was sporting knee-high boots with her Auror uniform. The young woman nodded at Harry and then smiled widely. (Somehow that made Harry more nervous.) The other witch Harry knew from reading the Daily Prophet. He had never met her personally, but he knew that she was related to one of his other classmates in another house. Madame Amelia Bones was the head of the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was a no-nonsense person from Harry could judge at first glance; she wore her hair cut short and had a monocle firmly affixed to her right eye. Harry wondered why she looked so tired and if he was in trouble with the Ministry again.

He looked around to see friendly faces then and sighed internally, happy that Professor Snape and 'Mad-Eye' Moody weren't present to add to the next conversations. Dumbledore waved his wand and the beds next to Harry's disappeared and chairs appeared for everyone to sit on. Auror Tonks remained standing, looking around for possible trouble. Harry took a deep breath to settle himself again and looked at the Headmaster. "Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?"

McGonagall leaned forward in her chair to answer. "Are otherwise engaged at the moment but they will be here tomorrow to give you their thanks."

"Thanks? I don't know why they want to thank me; if Cedric and I hadn't agreed to split the honor he wouldn't have ended up in that place. He wouldn't have been.. been …mur…"

Harry stumbled into silence but was a little surprised to suddenly feel a hand fall on his shoulder and squeezed it once. Harry blinked back a few tears when he discovered that the hand belonged to Professor McGonagall. She nodded encouragingly and Harry relaxed a little about what was coming next.

"Mr. Potter."

'It's just Harry, Auror… Madame Bones."

Madame Bones nodded but then explained why she was present. "It will be Harry at another occasion then. The Ministry is extremely interested in what happened to you and Mr. Diggory. If you don't mind, I will record what you tell us, and I promise I will not divulge anything you say, except to the Minister of Magic, without your approval."

Harry nodded and the young auror pulled out some parchment from one of her pockets and Madame Bones motioned for a quill to start writing. Since it was writing without any hands on it, Harry recognized a Quick-Quotes Quill. Harry nodded that he was ready to begin, and Madame Bones made a statement by way of introduction:

"**Interview of Mr. Harry Potter. June 27****th****, 1996, 2pm. **

**Conducted in the Hogwarts Infirmary with witnesses Auror Nymphadora Tonks, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and former Professor Lupin. **

**Mr. Potter, you may start at any time from any point in your memory."**

Harry looked around to see encouraging and non-judgmental looks from everyone present. He began talking about the last few minutes of the maze and how he and Cedric Diggory had teamed up to overcome the large acromantula that had injured Harry's leg. Then he related the small discussion between he and Cedric about who should claim the cup and victory. The final decision to take the cup together resulted in both boys being transported to another place via a portkey. Harry said portkey in a questioning manner and received a confirming nod from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke up then and spoke for the recording that his subsequent discovery that the cemetery that they appeared in was in Little Hangleton. Harry already knew that that was the home of both the Gaunt and Riddle families from Voldemort's talking _at _him.

Harry paused for a few seconds and then had to blink back tears as he carried on - describing how quickly and suddenly Cedric had been killed by Peter Pettigrew and Harry stunned. There were surprised exclamations from all the professors, but Madame Bones just frowned some more and asked Harry to carry on if he could.

Harry closed his eyes and described how he came to tied to Tom Riddle senior's headstone. The ritual that followed drew sharp exclamations from everyone present especially after the fact the Harry's blood was used to resurrect Voldemort. Harry tried giving an accurate report of the present condition and appearance of Lord Voldemort as he knew it would help the DMLE in finding him.

The subsequent calling of the Death Eaters to witness Harry's duel with their leader drew worried looks and Harry couldn't help but smile at his luck at avoiding the worst of that encounter. When Harry faced off with Voldemort everyone was waiting to hear a long, involved magical fight that Harry had somehow survived.

It drew some surprised looks when Harry said he did not fire a spell but claimed that Voldemort/Riddle owed him a life debt. Professor Flitwick, surprised, spoke up at that time and asked where Harry had learned of the part of the magical world since it wasn't taught until the fifth year.

Harry smiled. "I actually have to thank Draco Malfoy for introducing me to that subject. When rumors circulated that I had killed the basilisk, Malfoy came up and asked what sort of 'prize' I was going to get from the 'victim' for saving their life."

McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout shared a look that they would be addressing Draco very soon after he returned to Hogwarts. Harry continued. "In one of my brighter moments I replied that the basilisk was a threat to everybody in the school so maybe everybody, including him, owed me a life debt. That quickly shut him up and he quickly disappeared. My friends and I enjoyed the train ride back to King's Cross without any further interruptions. Ron and Neville explained what sort of magical debts there were and how to recognize and claim them."

McGonagall broke out in a rare smile at Harry's quick thinking. "What did you think declaring a life debt would accomplish Mr. Potter?" was the question from Madame Bones.

Harry shrugged. "I was at a severe disadvantage if I dueled Riddle. I wasn't exactly sure ma'am but…" Harry went on to describe what happened with Lucius Malfoy attack and Voldemort's anger.

"I then claimed a blood debt owed to me by Riddle and he could not launch the killing curse against me. Funny but neither he nor his gathered Death Eaters could launch any harmful spell in my direction."

"Headmaster, any thoughts on this?" Madam Bones asked.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair for about 30 seconds thinking of the possibilities. "No one except maybe the 'Unspeakables' in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries fully understand the connection between Riddle and his followers that the Dark Mark facilitates. If, perhaps, there is a magical connection between the Dark Lord and his marked followers then the debts that Harry had claimed may have affected them all."

Harry's mouth had dropped open in shock and it took a minute for Madam Bones to get his attention again. "What happened next, Mr. Potter?"

"Since I didn't seem to be a target anymore, Riddle got frustrated and they all disapperated or used portkeys to leave the cemetery. I waited for a number of minutes and sent Cedric's bo…ummm, Ce…dric's body back using the Cup we had arrived by."

"Why didn't you accompany Cedric's… corpse back to Hogwarts?" was asked by Professor Sprout. Harry was silent for about 30 seconds thinking. His answer when he finally spoke up was tentative and very hushed. "I wasn't absolutely sure that the Cup would return to Hogwarts. If it went to another Death Eater camp, I didn't want to take the chance that I would be right back fighting for my life."

"That's good reasoning Harry" said Remus.

"It wasn't entirely my only line of thinking though. I also wasn't sure that if I reappeared with Cedric's body that I wouldn't be immediately arrested or attacked for his murder. Things like that happen to me."

"You at least would have been held for questioning" Madam Bones replied quickly.

"Well I also thought maybe someone would recognize that the both of us had been in trouble and that maybe someone would send out a search party. Luckily, I only waited a little while until Dumbledore and Fawkes appeared. You wouldn't believe how happy I was to see them."

"And then they brought you directly back to Hogwarts?" Madame Bones asked. The quill paused in its writing.

"Mr. Potter had one or two more things to finish up before we left the cemetery" Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Mr. Potter?" All eyes in the room were now focused even more on Harry and he saw that most had relaxed a bit from telling about Riddle and his followers fleeing.

"Right after the Headmaster arrived, I also declared a magical debt owed to me by Riddle or/and Voldemort because of the misuse of the magic and the ritual."

"That's three separate debts you've declared, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned a questioning eye to his professors. "Is that significant? Three debts?"

Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling when he answered. "Your friend Miss Granger, if she was here, would tell you that 3 is a significant number of magical power in Arithmancy. Not as significant as others however but still a source of added power to any situation."

"Like declaring the payment of all those debts that were owed me?" There were a few gasps from the people gathered around at Harry's small grin.

"You called for a resolution of those debts Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Madame Bones. I didn't think it wise to wait for Riddle to recover or think of a way to get around those debts I declared."

Remus nodded enthusiastically when Harry looked in his direction although the rest of the professors had thoughtful expressions on their faces. Harry could tell that they were wondering exactly what Harry had asked for as a payment of those debts.

"This is important Mr. Potter. Can you remember the exact wording of your statement of settlement?"

"Like I would forget something that would make Tom Riddle/ Voldemort stop trying to kill me? I think the wording I used was:

"_There are now 3 debts owed to me of blood, magic and life by Tom Marvalo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. I require that the payment of these debts byTom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, will only be properly_ _satisfied by the forfeiture of ALL HIS MAGIC and magical knowledge from this moment on! So say I, So mote it be!"_

Harry had closed his eyes to concentrate on the correct wording but when he opened them again, he saw most of the people either were smiling or looking at him in shock.

"Headmaster, you were there when Mr. Potter made this declaration. What did you observe?"

"Mr. Potter's wand lit up after making his demand, but he immediately experienced a great deal of pain originating in his scar. Before I could reach him, he fell to the ground screaming in pain. He rolled over once facing the heavens with his nose bleeding quite freely and I saw his scar split open and a dark mist rise from his scar and disperse into the air with a horrible scream filling the cemetery."

Harry's mouth was hanging open at what he had missed. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and continued his report. "I stopped Mr. Potter's nosebleed and Fawkes and I returned Harry to Hogwarts and Madame Pomphrey's capable care."

Harry thought Dumbledore might have said more but he became quiet and settled back in his chair. Madame Bones looked around at the other people in the room to see if anyone had something to say for the record. She saw nothing and looked back at Harry. He silently shrugged his shoulders letting her know he had nothing else.

Madame Bones stood up and closed her visit: **"This concludes the interview of Mr. Harry Potter on the events that occurred during the end of the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."**

Harry was a little surprised that the interview had ended so abruptly but he was even more surprised at what Madame Bones did next. She came over to give him a brief hug and amazingly dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "Thank you very much Mr. … Harry, your bravery and quick thinking have done a huge service for magical England. Auror Tonks will be staying and guarding you for a few days."

Harry looked over at the pink-haired young woman and saw her smile and give him a thumb's up. Harry smiled a little uncertainly as he watched everyone but the auror and the Headmaster leave. Harry settled back in his bed expecting the Grangers and Weasleys to immediately reappear.

He was surprised when they didn't. After a few minutes of thinking on Harry's part, Dumbledore rose and prepared to also leave. He halted at a very confused look from the fourth year.

"Sir, why am I being assigned an auror? No insult intended Auror …Tonks, was it?

'It's okay Harry, none taken."

Dumbledore sighed. "I have to leave for an urgent meeting at the Ministry Harry, but I do have a few minutes to explain things to you. Your friend Mr. Longbottom, has collected the paper for you for the last three days and I'm sure he left them under your clothes on the stand."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore waved his chair over next to Harry's cot to sit down again. "You've done a remarkable thing Harry and I'm not sure whether you will get credit for it or not."

"I don't want any more fame sir. Definitely not."

"Well, we shall see what we shall see in the weeks ahead. To summarize the events that happened while you were sleeping would probably my best assistance to you now."

"Sir?"

"Yesterday morning, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, made a frantic call to the Ministry to report a horrendous scene she found upon awakening. Deaths. Multiple deaths in her own home of her husband and many of his personal and business friends and associates. The first squad of aurors to arrive at Malfoy Mansion found 18 dead bodies, to include Lord Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew…

"They found Peter?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, they did, which is one of the reasons for the meeting of the Wizangamot. To rectify the charges against Sirius Black. Mrs. Malfoy was quite hysterical and had to be escorted to St. Mungos for shock. All of the dead were reported to have the Dark Mark on their arms. There was even a partial arm that was found to have been the subject of a severing charm.

"There was a small withered and deformed creature found in the main study of the mansion, wrapped in high quality robes with a severed hand, of all things, found in its mouth. The description the aurors gave me matches the description you just told Madam Bones."

"He's gone? Riddle's really gone?"

"I would like to think so Harry. While Mr. Lupin was pacing the floors yesterday, I sent him and a few auror friends I know back to that cemetery at Little Hangleton to see if there was any more evidence of anything unusual of the evening you had. They found a small number of… let's call them artifacts, on the ground around Tom Riddle Senior's grave. I was lucky to see the collection before the Unspeakables took possession of them to study. I only had a short time to examine them, but I could identify a locket that Salazar Slytherin was supposed to own as well as a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff was among the burnt and broken items."

"The Founder's things?"

"I believe they served a function much like the diary you discovered during your second year. Hosting part of Voldemort's, Riddles life force or soul."

"Wait! You said something came out of me after I called in the debt."

"I'm sorry Harry but I believe Riddle gave you an accidental part of him all those years ago when you defeated him from the cradle."

Just then the auror who was listening closely fell over after just shifting the weight from one foot to the other. She apologized profusely but the Headmaster warned her that part of her duties as a guard was keeping quiet about what she heard.

"So she's here to guard me from the press and the families of those Death Eaters who died?"

"And the many admirers once they put your testimony and the events together. A significant number of Ministry personnel did not report in and were also found deceased with the Dark Mark on their arms. Likewise a number of prisoners in Azkaban who were close followers of Voldemort have expired also."

"Wow!"

"Wow indeed Harry. In a maybe related fact, Professor Snape and Scion Draco Malfoy have, to all intents and purposes, disappeared."

"Oh!" Harry said quietly. He didn't know if it was good news or bad news that those two had vanished.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry again. "I think I will order another Special Commendation be added to your file Harry. I think _YOUR_ quick thinking saved the day for magical England again. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get to the Ministry – the deaths of the heads of so many Traditional Families has thrown the political standings amuck."

Dumbledore stood again and Harry stammered out his thanks for the explanations. "Nobody knows exactly what has happened to Voldemort and his followers, but I have two items of news that I am sure about."

"Sir?"

"First I think we can dispense with your staying at the Dursleys with the absence of most or all of the Death Eaters and Tom Riddle. I'm sure your friends and Godfather Sirius would be more than happy to find accommodations for you over the summer."

Harry didn't think he could smile any broader at that news. "Thank you, sir. That would be brilliant!"

Dumbledore smiled and started on his way again. He paused at the end of one of the privacy screens and looked back at Harry. "The second thing I know about may also be somewhat good news if you have the constitution for it…."

"Sir?"

"I believe Miss Granger has determined that you need to have her as a girlfriend. For your own protection, I think she said. Good day Harry. We shall talk again."

Harry fell back into his pillows at the revelation that Dumbledore has so casually exposed. His mouth was open but at the slamming of a door and a very nice voice calling out his name, Harry thought about how very lucky he was. He was smiling when Hermione turned the corner and launched herself at him. _Again!_


End file.
